Infinity: Reboot of Jaune Arc
by SuperSaiyanGrant
Summary: REBOOT of my older story! A brand new start! When characters of the RWBY are transported to a room to watch different versions of Jaune Arc. Things will be wild!
1. Chapter 1: Assassin's Creed

I AM BACK HOLY SHIT! REBOOT, REBOOT, REBOOT! Oh my god, it's been weeks, yo. This story is new! Infinity: Reboot of Jaune Arc! That's the name I picked!

* * *

Chapter 1: Assassin's Creed Revelations

"Huh, what happened?" A perplexed Ruby Rose questioned everyone. Abruptly her team, team (J)NPR, Ozpin, Qrow and Glynda got teleported someplace.

"I can't remember! My head hurts," Yang replied. She stroked her head, as everyone couldn't remember what occurred.

"I think SSG (SuperSaiyanGrant), got confused at himself. Wondering what the next chapter is — rethinking over, over, over again, again and again! So, he started a new story! He'll revamp a bunch of material," Nora talked about nonsense. Who is "SSG," they all thought.

"Eh, whatever is happening. I don't care, as long I can drink," Qrow said. He took a sip of his alcohol, which was Whiskey.

"Look! The screen in front of us started to play something!" Ruby called out. They all realized they were sitting on sofas.

"That's weird, everything is weird," Weiss merely put it.

(Woodkid - Iron)

**A lonely stranger stayed stillness on the stone floor. You can hear them breathing; it wreaked with pain. They wore a red and yellow cloak that covered the whole body, with the hood on. Darkness masked their face. Not showing the gender of the person. Footsteps echoed throughout the hallway towards him. The flame on the torches on the wall lit them up.**

"What is this?" Ren questioned what they are watching.

"That cloak seems familiar, but I can't remember," Ruby stretched her tiny head.

"That music sounds so intense," Weiss heard music coming through the speakers.

**Two White Fang grunts appeared from the shadows. They both welding steel spears, Grimm masks covered them; as they kicked the cloaked figure. **

**"Wake up!" A male's voice shouted.**

**"Come on!" Another male voice demanded.**

**The Fang members yanked the person in question up. Unfortunately, they didn't bind the prisoner. "Amateurs," the figure as in their mind, it was a man's voice.**

"White Fang?!" Yang spoke with a hint of anger in her voice.

"..." Blake didn't say anything. Only thought a couple of words, which she kept to herself. "White Fang? What are they doing there?"

**Four other White Fang members came, welding different kinds of weaponry. They dragged the figure throughout a hallway, which was breaking apart. It resembled an old school that got abandon decades ago. Windows cracked, wooden doors decaying, the walls, ceiling and ground were breaking up in pieces. Air felt cold, it as winter, and everyone embraced it.**

"It's Beacon!" Ruby called out, with the others recognizing the hallway.

"It is, everything seems to be rotting away," Glynda commented on it.

**Soon they escorted the prisoner out. The figure, who is a man glanced upwards. Light blue eyes showed. However, they didn't seem bright anymore. They lost their colour, dull and showed pain and great sadness. Their face had a grey beard, short grey hair that lost their old blonde colour. It was an old man's face, sharp eyes, a scar across the mouth, right eye and many over the face. It showed many years of fighting, too much fight. It was no other than Jaune Arc, a fifty-seven-year-old man, and the former leader of team JNPR.**

"Oh my god! It's Jaune, but... Look at him," Yang said with worry, she saw all those scars and dull eyes.

"Jaune..." Pyrrha only said his name, her crush and best friend.

Ozpin didn't say anything, nor the other adults. Those eyes told sadness, suffering and many years of fighting.

**Jaune Arc recalled back to his long journey here. A trip back to his old school and home, "Beacon," he sadly muttered.**

**A wooden ship sailed across a raging sea. Each tide was rocking the crew and Jaune Arc. Who held firm on a rope near him, as he stared at a city near them. "I'm so close, but yet so far. So, close to home. Pyrrha, Ren and Nora..."**

**Jaune Arc after arriving at the city left immediately. He is now walking alone in a parched desert. The sun was nearly giving him a heatstroke. "Damn this heat," he thought. Every single minute, hour and day weighted onto his soul. It became harder and harder to continue.**

"He is going far for this journey back home," Ren said.

"Also he's alone, where is everyone?" Nora asked, hoping for a positive answer-back.

"I think you guys are dead," Ozpin said with a hint of sadness. So many teams he saw and reported on dead teammates.

**A hand reached for a stone ledge. Jaune pulled himself up, as he crouched on top of a mountain top. It overlooked the City of Vale and Beacon Academy, or what's left it. After the many fighting and wars, they had to abandon it. Now Grimm owns the city or whatever gangs are wanting to control it. "It's been a while since I came here," Jaune Arc said.**

**Jaune soon finally arrived at Beacon Academy. The docking area and nearby buildings or landscapes destroyed. The long pathway that leads towards the school also gone, like everything else. He sighed, as he begins to walk.**

"The city and Beacon went, like a snap of your fingers," Weiss said, examining what's left of it.

"Everything is gone," Ruby muttered to herself. Sad by the fact.

"Salem did you do this? Did you cause all this destruction? I failed in my mission of keeping everything safe," Ozpin thought sadly, as he drank his coffee.

**Jaune walked for a couple of yards, "Beacon... I wish I could-ACH!" A sharp pain entered his left shoulder; he felt something sticking out. Jaune observed an arrow pierced his cloak. Our knight backed up, glaring around.**

**An old man came over a broken Bullhead near Jaune. They wore a Grimm mask, old grey robes covering their whole body. Jaune ripped the arrow out, tossing it aside.**

**The knight overheard claps that came from the strange old man, "As I live and breath, its Jaune Arc!" The man laughed.**

**"Why of course... Adam!" Jaune knew who it was, and why Adam was here.**

Yang turned to Blake, who had a pale face. Who was surprised to see her old lover and partner.

"Adam?" She quietly muttered to herself.

**"The old leader of the destroyed White Fang! I wondered what happened to you! After you know? I remember now after I murdered all your pathetic leader's and crushed your group!" Jaune explained as he taunted Adam.**

**Adam started to laugh like a madman, "Destroyed you say? That's funny to hear! You know what's funny Jaune?!"**

**Jaune raised his right eyebrow, confused by the old man, "What?"**

"Jaune destroyed the White Fang?" Pyrrha said, surprised by her team leader actions.

"I wonder what's funny?" Qrow said, already hating Adam.

**"When I beheaded Blake and Ruby's bitch of a sister with my blade! After I led my group to burn down your hideout decades ago!" Adam said with malicious intent; He wanted to stick the nail into Jaune's coffin.**

Silence cut through the group like butter. No one wanted to say a word, except for a certain blonde.

"That motherfucker! I'll kill him!" Yang's eyes burned red, as everyone around felt her Aura to blow up.

Qrow wanted to kill the motherfucker if he ever sees him, nobody! I MEAN nobody fucks with his family,

"..." Blake didn't say anything. Her old lover killed her and her best friend. It hurt her badly but kept it inside.

**"Figlio di puttana! Ti avrei già ucciso se non ti nascondessi come una micia! (You motherfucker! I would've killed you already if you didn't hide like a pussy!) Right now! Right now! I'll avenge my friend's deaths!" Jaune threatened Adam, as he prepared himself.**

**"I see now, eheheh, AHAHAHAHA! I felt like same way, boys! Kill this Coglione! ( Fucker)" Adam backed away from the battlefield. A small army of hundred White Fang members came. They surrounded Jaune.**

**Jaune backed away; he smirked a bit. He hadn't had a good fight in years. Jaune threw away his cloak, finally showing underneath. It was armour mixed between his and Pyrrha's. However, it showed cuts, rust and missing pieces of armour — both of his arms filled with scars and burned marks.**

"There's a hundred of them! He can't win!" Weiss yelled, worried for her friend. Yes, friend, she started to like him as a friend after the dance.

"Kick their asses!" Nora cheered for her team leader.

"That's my armour," Pyrrha pointed out, she has to say. It looked good on him.

**Two White Fang members came with spears charged him. Jaune reached into his pockets and threw daggers; they both fell, dying from the knives in their throats.**

**Jaune quickly rushed another spear welder, blocking the spear with ease. Then grabbing another dagger and stabbing them in the head and killing the grunt.**

**Jaune kicked the dead body away, as a sword came crashing down in front of him. He grabbed the sword and used it to deflect a spear. Jaune kicked the spear user away and quickly killing the sword user, with his sword.**

**Jaune ducked underneath the same spear. He ran and snapped the poor grunts neck as another one came to attack. Jaune grabbed the spear from the ground and beheaded the attacker.**

"What movement, what power and technique!" Glynda spoke on Jaune's savage fighting style.

"Where's their Aura?" Ruby asked as she winched from Jaune killing them like their nothing.

"I guess they don't have any," Ren said. He never expected Jaune to have such a brutal fighting style. Jaune killed with no remorse.

**A grunt came behind Jaune and held him down. Another spear came hoping to end this, Jaune dodged. A friendly fire occurred, Jaune kicked the dead body away. He ran and snapped the spear user's neck with ease.**

**Jaune picked up a sword and killed seven others easily. More and more came, Jaune had no other choice of action. He threw his sword away and readied himself. Two blades came down his wrists — a gift from the late Ruby Rose, his best friend and... lover. Jaune thought back when he got them.**

"L-l-l-love-r-r-!?" Ruby's face was beyond red. She blushed like crazy.

"Hmph," Pyrrha thought, sadden by the fact. However, at least it's not some random girl.

**Thirty Years Ago**

**It was a long night after Jaune tracked and killed one of the White Fang leaders. He rested alone on a brown table. Maps and pictures of people, some crossed out by a red x. However, Jaune's weapon Crocea Mors laid broken. The Sword broken in pieces and shield cut apart.**

**"I am so, so sorry," Jaune muttered as tears went down his face. No one can repair them. A small hand pressed on his back.**

**"Jaune..." Ruby's voice filled with sadness. She was worried about her best friend/crush.**

**"Ruby... I can't anymore; they're broken, beyond repair... T-t-that was my last piece of memory of my f-f-family. Oh, fuck," Jaune cried more. He already lost his family, friends and now weapons to the enemy.**

**Ruby quickly turned Jaune and hugged him. "It's okay; it's okay. I am here for you. You kept your pain inside, please tell me," she started to cry.**

**"I miss my family, our friends Ruby! I didn't tell you everything yet. My father, mother and my sister's hanged, for crimes they didn't do. I hunted the men who did it, for years. Every life I took, I-I enjoyed it, I became a monster. I thought it all ended when I killed Cinder, the one who took away my team. No, no, no! They always come back! More came, they died more of us gone! Blake, Yang, Weiss, Pyrrha, Nora, Ren, Sun, Neptune, Scarlet, Sage and many others are gone! Like that! Fuck!" Jaune let out his pain, each word killing him to say.**

Ruby, Yang, Nora, Weiss and Pyrrha started to cry. So much pain for that Jaune.

Blake and Ren tired keeping their emotions in check but failing. Ren felt tears coming; Blake tried holding her tears back; however, they both failed.

Qrow drank what's left of his flask, hoping to get drunk to forget this. Glynda pressed her face into Ozpin's whose face was pale.

**Ruby suddenly kissed Jaune on the lips, as tears flowed down. Jaune didn't expect this but accepted it. They both kissed for a bit until Ruby pulled away.**

**"Jaune, I always loved you. Since we first met each other, when you put your hand out for me. Now it's you and me only. So," Ruby blushed like crazy. Jaune's mind broke from this suddenly confession.**

**"I love you too," Jaune said while blushing like her. He wiped his tears away.**

**"Good then, I made this for you. I was waiting for your birthday," Ruby pulled out a small box wrapped. Jaune took it and placed it on the table.**

**He opened it, and his eyes widen, "W-what's this?" Jaune asked.**

**"Hidden Blades I made them for you. They're easy to hide and to kill," Ruby explained them with a smile.**

**"It's a perfect gift, Ruby. However," Jaune put the lid back on. He turned and kissed Ruby again. "Let's take this somewhere else," she nodded.**

They both went to a nearby room, and well you know? Happy Time!

Everyone in the crowd was beyond speechless. Tears are gone, now reactions only. Ruby had the most prominent blush you can ever see. In secret, she was happy that she ended up with her cru-er best friend. Weiss jaws hit the floor hard. Her face red like Ruby's, she couldn't believe Jaune, and Ruby had sex. Blake had a noseblood going on but quickly wiped it away.

Ren, Nora, Ozpin and Glynda were fucking speechless.

Pyrrha, Qrow and Yang had the best reaction... "WHAT THE FUCK!?"

**Jaune Arc's thought died off, as he fought and killed two grunts with his Hidden Blades. He spotted someone or something walking through the crowd of White Fang members. A red-cloaked figure.**

**Jaune got a better look, "Ruby?" She turned and stared with her silver eyes. Moments later turned and walked away. He didn't react to any swords or spears coming his way.**

**A sword came crashing down Jaune tried blocking it with his blades. Both broke on impact, Jaune eyes widen. He fell on the ground, surrounded by thirty White Fang members. "Ruby..." Jaune sadly thought.**

"So that's how he ended up there," Glynda explained.

"He got caught because of me," Ruby muttered to herself.

**Jaune Arc snapped back to reality. He didn't pay attention, he is now in Ozpin's office or was his office. Adam stood with a noose, with ten other White Fang members there. Jaune Arc forced his draggers away.**

**The grunts got spooky and drew their swords and spears. However, Adam raised his hand to quiet them. Jaune walked near a hole in the wall.**

**A wooden board stood, Adam elbowed him towards it. "So, here we are! Time to die, alone and as a failer," Adam taunted him.**

**Jaune didn't say anything, as he walked across it. He stopped at the ledge, as he saw a crow flying around. He smiled, Adam put the rope around his neck.**

"It's over!" Pyrrha snapped out her killer state.

"Nope," Qrow thought, knowing the crow was him.

**Jaune waited for an opening then he elbowed Adam in the face. The screen went black as a title card appeared.**

**Hunter and Huntress Creed: Revelations**

"IT WAS A VIDEO GAME TRAILER!?" Everyone pretty much shouted. What a plot twist indeed.


	2. Chapter 2: Yugioh Gx Abriged

(Plot Twist I am DakonZ) Eh, hmph. Nevermind, if anyone gets dis. And I took down Majin Jaune; it was meh. I rushed dat shit out! I want do it goodddddd.

* * *

Chapter 2: Yugioh GX: Abridged Episode 1

**A figure ran through a park, passing by people and animals. They wore a black school uniform, a black backpack along with red sneakers; It was no other than Jaune Arc! He ran full-speed for his destination.**

**"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! I'm late! I can't believe this! Never again am I staying up till 4 o'clock in the frickin' morning watching tutorials on how to build a pancake helicopter!" Jaune angrily muttered, why did he stay up? At least he mastered the art of pancake helicopters!**

"PANCAKE HELICOPTERS?!" Nora practically destroyed everyone's eardrums, another new crazy idea for later shenanigans.

"Please no," everyone thought. Another new idea, another new headache for poor Ren, since he usually has to explain/care for Nora's actions.

**"Especially when the exam is today! But not to worry- As long as nothing gets in my way to slow me down, I should make it there just in time," Jaune ran by onlookers. He failed to notice a crazy-haired man.**

**"Hmm...I wonder where the hell my shirt is," the crazy-haired man said. They wore leather, which made him sexy~.**

**"Hey, look out! I've lost all ability to change direction!" Jaune Arc said. He immediately bumped into the man and landed on his ass.**

**"Oh, the pain!" Jaune dropped all his cards and Duel Disk.**

"Are those cards?... Is this a card game universe?!" Ruby shouted, both happy and weirded out.

"I wonder if they PLAY CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES?!" Nora being herself yelled out a strange phrase.

"That crazy haired-man is pretty sexy," Yang silently said. Seriously leather on Yugi/Yami, oh damn!

**"You're a duelist, aren't you?" The stranger pointed out. Jaune was picking up his cards and Duel Disk. "Whyyyyyyyy, yes I am!" Jaune replied. **

**The crazy-haired man smirked and unlocked his Duel Box. He took out a simple card. "Then here! I want you to have this!" He gave it to Jaune.**

**Jaune took it without question. "Heh! You just lost out on a card. Hey, wait, where are you going?"**

**"To make a parody of the Fresh Prince of Bel-air!" The crazy-haired man said. He gave a thumbs-up, before leaving Jaune alone.**

"Fresh Prince? What," everyone pretty much said. Having no idea what that show is.

**"Alright, well, good luck with that!" Jaune bowed and thanked the man. "Wow, what a nice guy- ehuhh- Gay! What the hell is this?" He finally glanced at the "gift" it was a Winged Kuriboh! Jaune looked at it with disgust. "This is absolute garbage! How dare anyone gives me this shit?! Where is he? I'll kill him with a rusty spork!" Jaune looked around, looking for the man. He was long-gone, knowing giving away a Kuriboh is an insult.**

"Gay? Nah, that Winged Kuriboh is cute!" All the girls, even Glynda Goodwitch said? N-nani?!

"Jaune would never say those kinds of things, for a card no less!" Ren tried protecting his leader's actions.

"I hate cute things," Qrow killed the mood with his edgyness.

**A beep emitted from his watch. "Your entrance exam is in 5 minutes. Move your ass!" The robotic voice ordered Jaune.**

**"Oh damn it, that's right! Lucky I have this reminder function on my watch," Jaune said. He quickly took off, running and pocketing the useless card he got.**

**"Move faster!"**

**"I am, you goddamn sprick!" Jaune annoyingly said.**

**Later in the Kaib Dome! Where up-coming duelists came to pass their exams to get into Duel Academy hopefully! Teachers and students watched duels. Studying and duelling up-coming duelists. "Attention students! A Mokey Mokey got caught! If you are the owner, please come collect it at the office!" A weird voice came over the intercom. Random people quickly came up with replies.**

**"Oh, that's mine!"**

**"No, it's not, it's mine!**

"NO, IT'S MINE!" Ruby's voice pierced the havens.

**"Are you kidding me? I lost it when I was 7!"**

**Glynda Goodwitch sat on the sidelines with other teachers. They tested potential new students. "Watching children play a card game is like kicking a small squirrel. It's funny at first, but then you lose interest," she thought.**

"Kicking a squirrel? Jesus, even I know that's dark," Qrow drank his good shit. He eyed Glynda.

"What's a Mokey Mokey?" Weiss said.

"Excuse me? Last I checked; I wasn't the one who kicked a dog!" Glynda exposed Qrow, catching him off guard.

"I was drunk okay?! That wasn't even a dog, more like huh," Qrow thought in his brain, anything to bail him out!

"Anyone?! What's a Mokey Mokey!" Weiss said even louder than before.

"A large Beowolf! Yeah, a Grimm..." Qrow drank even more.

"Sureeeeeeeeeee," Glynda said, flicking her wind? Stick? I don't know.

"WHAT'S A MOKEY MOKEY?!"

"Jesus wanna keep it down," Glynda and Qrow replied.

"I give up," Weiss slouched more into the couch.

**Meanwhile, what's happening outside the Kaiba Dome. A male and two females waited for students to come. Now it's closing time. "Well, It doesn't look like any more main characters are coming. Shut it down, girls!"**

**"Ok!" Both of the girls said.**

**"No! Wait!"**

**"What the-?!"**

**"Wow! I can't believe I managed to climb up this elaborate wall! I should be called 'Jaune-man!'" Jaune climbed onto the railing. His hair had twigs and his clothes dirty.**

**"Lame!" A random lady said.**

"That's pretty lame Vomit Boy," Yang also said.

"I for one, think it's cool," Pyrrha said, admiring her crush.

"Sureeeee, you do," Yang teasingly said, making Pyrrha blush.

**"Shut up! Hi, he, oh god, heh, cute, nice doggy, heh, nice big doggy, heh- HOLY CRAP!" Jaune fell on down, landing hard.**

**"Uh huh ow, my coccyx! Ok, nice doggy, easy now doggy, umm, you like Winged-Kurbohs?" Jaune offered his card to the dog.**

**However, the dog started to attack poor Jaune, who couldn't do anything. "OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! THAT'S NOT MEANT TO BE EATEN! OH GOD! WHY ISN'T ANYONE STOPPING THIS?! OH, MY FREAKING CHRIST! AAAAAAHHHHHH! SOMEONE HELP ME! PLEASE!"**

Everyone watched in horror, somewhat. Jaune is getting rekt by an offscreen dog.

"I am glad, Zwei wasn't like that when he met Jaune," Ruby said.

"I don't think so, remember when he chased Jaune around for hours?" Yang said, remembering that awesome chase.

**"Do you think he's ok?" One of the ladies asked the man.**

**"I don't care," the man said.**

**"MY LIVER!" Jaune shouted in pain.**

**Meanwhile in the Kiba Dome! Lie Ren was duelling a teacher. He had Axe Raider and one facedown; the teacher had two monsters. "Face it, kid, you've got no chance of winning. Why don't you run home and have a little tea party?"**

**Ren instead smirked, knowing he'll win! "What if I played Ring of Destruction?"**

**"Well then, you'd probably win, but it's a good thing you don't-" However, Ren's facedown showed the Trap Card Ring of Destruction.**

**"Ah, come on!" Axe Raider exploded sending the teacher's Life Points down. Ren won the match from his Trap Card.**

"Good job Ren!" Nora praised her best friend/teammate/maybe crush?

"I know Ren likes his tea," Pyrrha said.

"Hmph, if you people don't know. My tea making is the work of the gods. Praise me, worship me, blessed thy all and mighty tea maker. It's me! Lie, Ren," he stood up and opened his arms.

**Up in the stands, Weiss sat with two male students. She wore a blue blazer, "Duh, he was pretty good, boss!" One of the males said to her.**

**"Yeah, yeah. I'm too rich and snobbish to care," Weiss replied, not caring about Ren or nothing in the matter.**

"Sound's about right," Ruby, Blake and Yang all said.

"HEY!" The Ice Queen said.

**"Man, that's some mighty fine duelling," Jaune said, who somehow survived his doom. He stood next to Ruby Rose.**

**"Who the hell are you?" Ruby asked the blonde teenager.**

**"I'm Jaune, but my friends know me as Jaune-man!" Jaune spoke with pride.**

**"Still lame!" The still random woman said.**

**"Shuddup!"**

**"Jaune? The kid from the announcement? Weren't you supposed to be killed by a little dog?" Ruby questioned Jaune.**

"Aw, look how cute you are!" Yang being the older sister, bear-hugged Ruby. Who was slowly dying from the hug?

"Little dog? I thought it would be bigger?" Blake said, wondering how Jaune even survived.

**"Uh, it was a bear, actually," Jaune "corrected" little Red, turns out he is lying. It was a tiny dog.**

**"Well anyway, how come you're not injured?" Ruby asked.**

**"Pfft! Are you kidding me? I'm the main character. I can't be hurt," Jaune explained his impregnable status.**

**"Oooooohhhh, is that so?" Ruby somehow breaking all sorts of universal rules took out Crescent Rose. She clocked it.**

**"Um...guns is my only weakness!"**

**"Ooohhh..." Ruby wasn't careful enough; she shot off a round.**

**"HOLY SHIT!"**

**"Whoops! Left the safety off!"**

"What did I tell you about putting on your safety!" Ruby's team said, they already dealt with this subject a lot.

"I know, I know," Ruby waved her hands around.

"AH! Fearless Leader lied!" Nora pointed out, lying is a bad thing. Even though, she does lie a lot.

**Glynda Goodwitch sat looking bored, but in reality, she thought about poems! "Hmm...What rhymes with "golem?" Molem? No. Trolem? No. Mary-Palolem? That's not even a word. Solemn? Solemn! Yes! Solemn! I must write it down!" She got up, heading for her notebook.**

**Another teacher stopped her, "Professor Goodwitch, the main character is here, and he needs to be examed!"**

**"Goddamn it, Gertreud, how dare you interrupt me when I'm artistic. But it's not your fault. You wouldn't understand what it's like being a great poet like myself," Glynda started to jerk her love off about poems.**

**"I don't think poetry is vital right now-"**

**"POETRY IS ALWAYS IMPORTANT; YOU FRICKIN'-!" However, her cellphone went off.**

"I thought you hated poems?" Ozpin asked Goodwitch.

"I never said I didn't, they're annoying!"

"Really? This one time, I checked your notebook and fou-"

"Nope, nope, nope, nopeeeeeeeee."

"Weird," all the students thought.

**"Oh! Hehe, That's mine. One moment. Hello?" Glynda answered her cellphone.**

**"I can see you, Goodwitch..." A heavy breathing and creepy man said.**

**"Ozpin, I know that's you."**

**"Awww, anyway Goodwitch, I called you for a particular reason."**

**Suddenly his voice became more high pitch and faster. "Uh-huh, uh-huh, yeah, I don't know, Uh- the third one, No, not in a million years, Backwards, I think, Have you tried putting it in the other way? No, I wouldn't recommend that, yes, no, ok, yeah, alright, ok, uh, yeah, I'll see you soon, Yeah I-, I love you too," Glynda hanged up the phone.**

"What did Professor Ozpin say?" Ruby asked she couldn't understand what Ozpin was saying.

"Probably top-secret stuff!" Nora said.

**"My God! Sorry about that! Now, where were we?" Glynda said.**

**"Um, something about poetry?"**

**"Oh, yes, you're absolutely- POETRY IS VERY IMPORTANT; YOU FRICKIN'-!"**

**Back to Jaune! Ren and Ruby listen carefully to a story that Jaune told. "And that's the real reason why the chicken crossed the road!" A voice went over the intercom.**

**"Will the main character please report to duel field #3?"**

**"Oh! That's me! Time to get my game on!" Jaune happily said.**

**"Gay!"**

**"Shutup!"**

Some of the students laughed at the exchange between Ruby and Jaune.

**Soon Professor Goodwitch stood in the duelling field. Two female helpers helped with her Duel Disk. Jaune raised from an elevator. "Oh, Professor Goodwitch, your Duel Disk is so big and hard!" One of the females said.**

**"Yeah, you like that, don'tcha, bitch? They don't call me "professor" for nothing," Goodwitch said.**

**"Why do they call you professor?"**

**"Why do you ask questions? Go do something girly!"**

**"Oooh! I'm gonna go adopt a puppy." The two female helpers left.**

"Are you into?" Qrow both surprised and a little happy if Goodwitch swigs that way. Woah! Hot lesbian action!

"NO!" Glynda shot down Qrow's fantastic.

"Damn it," Ozpin and Qrow both said silently.

"PLAYING A CARD GAME STANDING COMPLETELY STILL ON THE GROUND!" Nora kept on saying weird shit that no one gets.

**"Well, you've come so far to lose to the great poet and duelist, me, Professor Goodwitch. I assure you that you won't- WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP ACTING LIKE A BUNNY?!" Jaune was acting like a bunny.**

**"Make me!" Another gun gets clocked near him.**

**"Uh hehe, ok, I'm gonna draw a card now," Jaune started the duel off, with his Super Special Awesome Ultra Mega Card! Winged Kuriboh! "Oh hey! It's you! I'm sure you'll come in handy, little buddy. I mean, after all, that guy wouldn't have-"**

**Suddenly Winged Kuriboh winked at him? "HOLY CRAP! Did that thing just frickin' wink at me? That's it, no more pot for me! Well, I guess it wouldn't do any harm to use you. I summon-" as soon Jaune placed his monster.**

**It got destroyed immediately by Goodwitch's monster! Ancient Gear Golem! Jaune blocked with his arms, "Ahh! You piece of crap!"**

**"Face it, Jaune! You've got nothing in your deck that can save you!" Glynda taunted the blonde teenager.**

**"True, but what I have doesn't need to be in my deck. I have the power of George Michael!" Soon his Field Spell called Skyscraper overtop the field.**

"George Micheal? I hear music playing," Weiss said.

"Do it Jaune! Win this card game of this world! Yeah!" Ruby supported her best friend.

"Anyone saw his monster card winking at him?" Blake said it was weird.

**Jaune's E-HERO Flame Wingman came and attacked Goodwitch's monster. However, Flame Wingman used his SkyDive attack. It quickly burned Ancient Gear Golem to a crisp. And won the duel for Jaune!**

**"That's game! Thank God I'm flawless!" Jaune did a two-finger salute with a voice saying, "Absolutely Flawless."**

**Back up in the stands, Yang and Blake both watched. Both wore blue blazers. "Wow! That duel reminded me of my first period. Wanna hear about it?" Blake said so calmly?**

**"And that's where I get outta here!" Yang quickly left Blake alone.**

"You fucking serious?" Yang asked out loud.

"I-huh, that's my other self-talking!" Blake with a blush tried defending herself.

"I DON'T WANNA HEAR THIS!" Ruby and Weiss covered their ears.

**"Yeah! I did it! Believe it! Whoops! Wrong Anime. But still- haha! And it's all thanks to you, Kuriboh, all thanks to you!" Jaune glanced at Winged-Kuriboh. However, it winked once again.**

**"STOP FUCKING WINKING AT ME!"**

The screen went to black, confusing everyone. "So, that was-"


	3. Chapter 3: Yuigoh GX Abriged 2

That's right I am back! It's been a while, sorry. I got lazy ;p

* * *

Chapter 3: Yugioh GX: Abridged Episode 2

"- a weird universe," Weiss said, a card game? What a ridiculous idea! Although playing a kid's game sounds more enjoyable than fighting Grimm.

"So, what's next on the list? Oh, I know! Maybe a musical? Or one with Jaune being a superhero?" Ruby said, getting happier as these went on. She remembered 'Assassin Jaune,' she reddened. Is it possible for her and Jaune to end up together?

"I don't know Ruby. Hopefully, it's fun!" Yang supported her sister.

"Or it could be dark." Qrow finished his drink, he wished for more. It magically refilled it. "Thanks, whoever is making us do this," he thought.

"Don't be such a downer, Qrow. It's interesting seeing all these different universes. I admit it's in the realms of possibility that a dark one will appear in the future. Or even now," Ozpin said.

"Oh, it's starting once again!" Nora said, pointing at the screen.

**It begins with a black helicopter heading towards Duel Academy, passing over a bright blue sea. It carried the students that passed their exams, new first-years. Jaune Arc had his eyes closed, relaxing, while Ruby Rose stared outside the window. Lie Ren, sat alongside a random student. The entire school got revealed, making the young teenagers go awe. It's big it even, has a fucking volcano!**

"...Again?" Weiss groaned, yay.

"Duel Academy? So, it's a duel school?" Ozpin said, there are schools for playing a children's card game? It's interesting, in a weird way.

"...They have a school right beside a volcano?" Glynda said, dumbfounded. Imagine if it went off! The paperwork for dead children would go through the roof.

"**If you look to your left, you will see your home for the next four years, filled with Shadow Riders, a white dorm, alternative universes, and the main character turning unexplainably evil," the pilot said over the intercom.**

"... Did that guy, spoiled the entire show?" Blake said, what's the point of watching this?!

**"Did that guy just ruin four whole seasons?" A student said.**

"That's what I said!" Blake agreed with the random guy.

**"Shut up and enjoy the view! Coincidentally, if you look to your right, you will see the bar where my wife is a stripper at," the pilot said.**

**"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Everyone on the helicopter said. The aircraft proceeded closer to Duel Academy, preparing themselves for landing.**

"Strippers?! Where do I sign up!" Qrow's face lit up.

"Shut up," Glynda slapped him over the head.

**Jaune and the others stood in rows in Duel Academy's main hall. Each student got outfitted with different coloured blazers, red, yellow and blue. Depending on the colour, it shows the skill, rank, and what dorm they slept. Jaune was dozing off, Ruby and Ren stared at the large screen in front.**

**"Everybody report to the hall. There will be cake, honest. You unfortunate souls who are attending this school for teaching a children's card game, wasting your parent's money, time and skipping regular school; received uniforms. It'll socially divide you. Best friends from best friends. Sisters from sisters. Hint hint. Ruby Rose," a monotone voice spoke over the intercom.**

"How lovely," Pyrrha said, but there's some truth in those words.

"Cake?! Where is it?!" Ruby and Nora shouted, stars in their eyes.

"Ruby/Nora, no!" Both teams and adults didn't want two teenagers high on sugar running amok.

**Ozpin appeared on the screen, "Hello, everybody! Thank you for coming! I would've come down and seen you in person, but as you know, I'm far too important for that. Is that Jaune sleeping? That's it! I'm getting all principal on your ass! Just for that, you're getting the over-sized toolshed with the room with the kid that nobody likes. Feel free to insult her while I watch with a mocking smile!"**

"Harsh much," all the students sweatdropped.

"I would never speak to any of my students that way," Ozpin said, in truth, in the word of young people, had to 'roast' some fools.

**"Oh, Jaune, you douche!" Somebody said off-screen.**

**"What am I supposed to tell my girlfriend?!" Does this one have a girlfriend?**

**"My mom's gonna kill me!" A punk-ass bitch said.**

**"I'm allergic to toolsheds!"**

...

"...What?" The audience thought.

**It cuts to the toolsh-I mean the Slifer Red dorm! Yeah, let's go with that. It showed more of it; it does look like an outhouse with a deck. It had the caption, 'Meanwhile, at the toolshed.'**

**"Meanwhile, at the toolshed!" The narrator announced. **

"Depressing," everyone said.

**"Well, you know, this isn't all that bad. I mean, sure, we can have a few parties here, uh, have some ho's..." Jaune said, committing to an obscure reference. He and Ruby wandered into the room, which they'll share and be sleeping together, hey now. **

**"Jaune, do I have to remind you that you're not Kovu," she replied.**

**"I'm sorry, Ruby, but if you just don't like Shastealer2 enough to make obscure references randomly, then you're just not cool," Jaune said, making a weird face.**

**"What about cosplaying? That's cooler than the other side of the pillow!" Ruby shouted at Jaune Arc.**

"Cosplaying is fun," Ruby said, it's like Halloween in a sense.

"Are they making references?" Weiss said, confused.

"I think they are, which we don't know what or who they are talking about," Blake commented.

**"Aww, great. I'm stuck with a nerd," Jaune thought.**

**"Anyways, Ruby, I'm going to see and watch more of those Lion King dubs," he said, leaving the room.**

**"Aww, great. I'm stuck with a nerd," she unknowingly thought as Jaune did.**

"You guys are cute together!" Yang said, in a way, she ships it.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Ruby reddened.

**It cuts to the Obelisk Blue's Duel Arena. It's a privately reserved for Obelisk Blue students only, for duelling and other shenanigans. It had an open-field, surrounded by seats. Jaune and Ruby wandered onto the scene.**

**"Ok, then we take a left and- Wait a minute, this isn't the bathroom!" Jaune said, in a shocked tone.**

**"That's the last time we take directions from a blind guy!" Ruby was right behind him.**

"Wait, Jaune took directions from a blind person?" Weiss said, facepalming, what an idiot.

"Or was it Ruby?" Yang said, mimicking the Ice Queen.

"Both, perhaps," Blake hit her head on the edge of the couch.

**"Blind guy? I thought those sunglasses were to make him look cool!" Jaune said with an innocent face. **

**"He had a guide dog with him!" Ruby cried.**

**"I thought that was his duel spirit," Jaune not getting the problem.**

**"No! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Ruby said, surprised by how stupid he was. **

"Seriously?!" Weiss, Yang and Blake shouted that Jaune couldn't be that dumb.

"Jaune isn't that simple-minded! He's smart in some ways," Pyrrha defended him.

"Yeah!" Nora shouted with her right hand up, as Ren agreed as well.

"What's a 'duel spirit'?" Ozpin questioned, ignoring Jaune on screen.

"I don't know, and I don't care," Qrow said, drinking away his life away.

**"Hey! Jaune!" One of Weiss' goons showed up, saying this. It caught the attention of Jaune and Ruby.**

**"Reaction shot!" Both Slifer Red students said.**

**"Uhh, the boss wants to have some words with you," the other goon said. Meanwhile, Weiss went down the stairs.**

**"Look, if it's a snobby rich kid, I don't wanna know. Look, we were just trying to find the bathroom, but a guy with a dog and cool sunglasses told us to go the wrong way," Jaune said. **

"Oh! You just got roasted," Yang said, high fiving her sister.

"Why are we high fiving?" Ruby asked, with an eyebrow raised.

"I don't know," Yang admitted.

"Was that even a roast?" Qrow thought to himself.

"Please, I can destroy Jaune with ease," Weiss crossed her arms.

"More like, you'll bore him to death," Blake snickered.

"Shutup!" The Ice Queen said.

**"Oh, for the love of crap!" Ruby said off-screen.**

**"Hey! I know you. You're that kid who beat Goodwitch in a duel while listening to George Micheal in the background. Goodwitch is a great Duelist. How could he lose to someone as weak as you? I'll admit that you turned it around, but don't take this as a compliment on your skills, but you were absolutely flawless," Weiss finished.**

_**("Absolutely Flawless" riff plays)**_

**"Why does it do that every time I say 'flawless'?!" **

_**(riff plays again)**_

**"Shut up! I'm going to challenge you Jaune to a duel, but first, lunch!" Weiss said, she and her little group left the room. **

"Absolutely Flawless?" Nora question while an eyebrow raised.

_("Absolutely Flawless" riff plays)_

Nora let out a giggle, "You hear that! Guys," she smiled. She took one big inhale, oh no. "Absolutelyflawlessabsolutelyflawlessabsolutelyflawlessabsolutelyflawlessabsolutelyflawlessabsolutelyflawlessabsolutelyflawlessabsolutelyflawlessabsolutelyflawlessabsolutelyflawlessabsolutelyflawless," she repeatedly said, over and over, again, and again.

_(riff plays over)_

_(riff plays over)_

_(riff plays over)_

_(riff plays over)_

_(riff plays over)_

_(riff plays over)_

_(riff plays-) _

_"Nope, that's enough of this shit, I'm out bitches," the singer left. _

It overlapped, it got louder each time. It nearly crushed many eardrums at the moment. "Nora!" Ren covered her mouth, thank god. The crowd gave her death stares. "I'll stop then," the pancake lover lightly laughed.

**It cuts to the Obelisk Blue dorm, five-star much? Guys and girls stood in the dining hall, talking and eating together. "So anyway, I got him in a vice-lock and killed the bastard!" An Obelisk Blue student said as laugher and cheering got heard.**

**It cuts to the Ra Yellow dorm, eh, three-star much? Guys sat around tables, talking and eating together. "So anyway, an Obelisk Blue and I got in a fight with a Slifer Red, and we killed the guy!" A Ra Yellow student said as laughter and cheering got heard.**

"Jesus, the blue dorm is five-stars, and the yellow one isn't that bad," Yang was a little jealous.

"Eh, our dorm's aren't that bad," Ren said, his teammates nodding.

"Are we ignoring that, they killed someone?" Blake questioned.

**It cuts to the toolshed dorm, eh, it's like zero stars. Guys sat around, the atmosphere was depressing. "So, we got in a fight today, and my friend got killed!" A Slifer Red student said, no one laughed.**

**"That sucks," a random guy replied.**

**"Someone take my beans?" Someone took this man's beans!**

**"Dude, go touch the cat," a Slifer Red pointed at the brown cat.**

**"I'm not touching that cat," Ruby said, sitting across from Jaune.**

**"Come on, go touch the cat," the same guy said.**

**"I'm not touching the damn cat; it might have something!" Ruby shouted.**

**"I'll give you a Mokey Mokey if you do it."**

**"Gimme that damn cat," both **Ruby's said.

"Ruby please," Weiss said, what's a 'Mokey Mokey'?

"Cute cat," Glynda said, she had a couple at her home.

**"Jaune, stop eating, I'm going to touch the cat," she nudged him.**

**"Why are you obsessing about a damn cat?" Jaune said, eating rice.**

**At this time, the cat attacked Ruby, "Oh my god! Get it off of me!"**

"Told you," Weiss stated, watching Ruby on-screen getting murdered by a cat.

"I'll do anything for a Mokey Mokey," Ruby whispered to herself.

"... Dunce," the Ice Queen said.

**"Meanwhile, in the toolshed!" The narrator announced, it cuts to Jaune's room, with Ruby making tea. "I don't believe this. The first day and two students have already gone," Jaune said, rubbing his stomach.**

**"Yeah, can't believe that guy that was trying to help me, died of shock," Ruby responded, scratch marks covered her petite face.**

**"Well, at least we still have Nora," she said, pouring green tea into a cup.**

"Nora?" Ren said, pleased she got mentioned.

"She finally shows," Pyrrha said, wondering where the hell she was.

**"Yeah, at least we still have- Wait a minute, who the hell is Nora?" Ruby hand's Jaune tea, "Oh, thank you."**

**"I don't know, but apparently, she's our best friend," she replied. They both stared at the bunk beds, finding her sleeping on the top.**

**"So, you're telling me we have a best friend that didn't get introduced yet?" Seriously, who writes this shit?... Wait a minute.**

"I'm sleeping during this?!" Nora said, sounds about right for Ren.

"At least you got mentioned, we are waiting on Pyrrha still," Yang stated, she feels like she's overlooking someone.

"What about me?!" Qrow said, his arms opened wide.

"You wanna be in a place where they teach a children's card game?" Ozpin said, with his eyebrow raised.

"... Yeah?" Qrow admitted.

**Jaune's phone went off as someone phoned him. "Hello? Wait a minute, what the hell? Weiss? How did you get my number?"**

**"You know, because! I'm notably rich! Now, come to the duel arena and we'll- oh shit, I'm out of ti-" **

**"Your caller cannot continue the conversation as they are just too rich. You noob," the operator mocked Jaune.**

**"Prick," Jaune groaned.**

**Jaune and Ruby made their ways towards the Obelisk Blue Duel Arena. "You think, for such a modern building, the security would be top-notch, but the front door was left open," she commented.**

"... Is that you got our numbers?" Yang said, creeped out, the team's stared at her.

"What?! No, I asked you guys, remember?" Weiss defends herself.

"... But you could've done that," Blake said, moving away from Weiss.

"... Yeah," the Ice Queen admitted.

"Ozpin, I say we should increase our security once we get back," Glynda asked the wizard, with Qrow agreeing.

**"George Michael won't save you now!" Weiss said, taunting Jaune Arc.**

**"Engage Duel Disk!" Jaune and Weiss activated their Duel Disks, inserting their decks into the devices. "Engage. Choosing battle music," the song started to play Aqua's Barbie Girl for a few seconds and then gets cut off.**

"... Is that the kind of music you listen to, Weiss?" Ruby and Yang started to laugh, while Blake chuckled a little.

"N-n-no! I don't," Weiss shouted, she was embarrassed.

**"I apologize. That isn't my music. I don't know how it got there. My sister came over on the weekend and uploaded her songs into my database-"**

After hearing the word 'sister,' Qrow fell over laughing his ass off. "Qrow, please," Ozpin tried his hardest not to laugh.

**"Sincere apologies. I swear to God, I don't listen to that stuff. I like Foo Fighters. They're cool. Choosing new battle music," it changed into badass music now. **

**Weiss LP: 4000**

**Jaune LP: 4000**

**"I summon my Lazy Zombie in defence position," Weiss said, starting the duel, the said monster appeared, their arms crossed.**

**"I can't be bothered," Lazy Zombie said.**

**"Next, I'll set one card face down and end my turn." **

"Hey! It's beginning, and there's a Life Point countered," Ruby pointed out, is this going to be a game?

"Hopefully, it'll fill us in more about this world," Ozpin sipping his mug.

"Is Lazy Zombie a real card?" Blake was curious.

**"Alright, my move, time to make it count. Hey, you know what? My hand looks great I think I might be able to-" oh cue Winged Kuriboh was in his starting hand. "Mmmm!" Jaune let out an annoyed grunt.**

**"I have to be unoriginal and summon the same Fusion Monster that I did in episode 1!" Jaune showed off his Elemental Hero's and Polymerization.**

**"Heh. Noob," Weiss muttered.**

**"So come out and show everybody your light show, Flame Wingman!" Jaune shouted as his Fusion Monster appeared onto the field.**

"It's still cool-looking!" Ruby awed at the Fusion Monster.

"Did you use the word 'noob' again?" Yang said, weirded out.

"Unfortunately, yeah," Weiss answered.

**"I activate Predictable Noob, which is useless in any other situation apart from this one. When you play the same move you did in episode 1, I get to take your monster, at the expense of my lazy zombie!"**

**"Uhhh, I'm going to bed," Lazy Zombie got send to the Graveyard.**

**"No! My generic monster!" Jaune cried.**

**"Is now MY generic monster! Da da da da da! Bitch!" Flame Wingman flew over to Weiss; it looked more demonic.**

"Language Ms. Schnee," Goodwitch said, staring at Weiss on-screen.

"NO! His generic monster! You stole it," Nora pointed at Weiss.

"It's not my fault, that he did a dumb play," she says.

**"My generic moves are of no use! I have to go to amateur mode! Clayman! Defence mode!" Jaune summoned his stone warrior.**

**"You can defend all you want, but you can't escape the Hell Bastard!" Weiss placed her card on the Duel Disk a soldier came forth.**

**"I'm such a bastard!" Hell Bastard said.**

**"Go monsters! Bitch-slap Jaune," she ordered them to attack.**

"That's not very nice," Pyrrha glared at Weiss.

"It's not me! It's other me," Weiss stated.

"Eh, bitch-slap," Qrow laughed a bit. It didn't help as Ruby hit his arm.

**Flame Wingman strikes Clayman, destroying it with ease, Jaune's former monster confronts him. "Hello, little boy!" Flame Wingman said creepily.**

**"Uh, have mercy?"**

**"Nah," as Flame Wingman burns him, dropping his Life Points.**

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jaune screamed in pain. **

**4000 - 800 = LP: 3200**

**"Hell Bastard attack!"**

**"You're not my father!" Hell Bastard said while slashing Jaune across his chest.**

**3200 - 1000 = LP: 2000**

**"Then I set one card face down and end my turn."**

"It isn't looking good for Jaune," Ren commented.

"Nope, two monsters, and one facedown for Weiss, and nothing for him," Pyrrha said, can Jaune win?

"Hopefully, those attacks didn't hurt him," Ruby said, worried about him.

"... You guys do know those are _holograms_, right?" Blake said she figured they were acting in pain for the fun of it.

**"Because I'm close to losing, my Sparkman comes out of my hand. It is Special Summoned to the field!" Jaune smirked, the Elemental Hero came onto the field.**

**"Hold on! That's not Sparkman's effect!"**

**"Yeah? Well, You should see what happens when I summon Bubbleman. Sparkman! Attack the Hell Bastard!" Jaune shouted, ordering his monster. Sparkman shoots out a thunderbolt towards Hell Bastard, destroying it, it drops Weiss' Life Points.**

**4000 - 400 = LP: 3600**

**"Why don't I have a father?!" Hell Bastard's sword stabs Jaune.**

**2000 - 400 = LP: 1600**

**"Ahhh, but how?" Jaune held his chest.**

**"Hell Bastard's special effect means that we both take the same amount of damage from that attack," Weiss revealed.**

"A clever effect, I must say so myself," Ozpin said, he's now interested in the concept of Yugioh.

"Yeah, no kidding," Qrow said, taking a sip from his flask.

"Come on, Fearless Leader!" Nora encouraged Jaune.

**"DAMNIT! NOW ALL THE FANGIRLS CAN SEE MY ORGASM FACE!" Jaune thought, giving a charming expression.**

**"I set one card face down and call it a turn."**

**"I draw. Now Flame Wingman, end this duel and attack his Sparkman!" Weiss ordered as Flame Wingman powered itself up.**

**"PWNED BITCH! MIRROR WALL!" Jaune revealed his facedown.**

**"REACTION SHOT!" Weiss shouted.**

"Looks like Mr. Arc, has one more trick up his sleeve," Glynda remarked.

"I hope Jaune can win this," Ren said, he believed in him.

"It's going to be close, I can feel it," Yang said, her eyes glued to the screen.

**"This makes our monsters switch place. So WINGMAN! ATTACK HER SPARKMAN WITH SKYDIVE SCORCHER!" Finally, this turn is going to favour him. Jaune pumped himself up, let's go.**

**Both Elemental Hero's clashed in the air, however, due to the higher ATK points of the Fusion Monster, he won. Flame Wingman destroys Sparkman with ease.**

**3600 - 500 = LP: 3100**

**"And now, thanks to Wingman's unique ability, Weiss you take damage to your Life Points equal to the ATK of the Sparkman!" Jaune shouted, pointing at Weiss.**

**"Ah, have mercy. AHHHH...!"**

**Flame Wingman used Sparkman's attack on Weiss, lowering her Life Points.**

**3100 - 1600 = LP: 1500**

"Ah! Nice one," Ren said, grinning.

"Jaune-Jaune is totally going to win now," Nora declared.

"Yes, Jaune has the lead," Ruby praised her best friend.

"Come on other me," Weiss thought, biting her lip.

**"That's the way Jaune. Now give her an offensive hand sign," Ruby lastly spoke. Subsequently, Jaune made a V sign with his hand.**

**"I recover quickly, cause I'm rich as shit. I activate the Magic Card Generic Hole. Since you have a generic monster on the field, I can destroy it, and you take damage equal to half its ATK points," Weiss laughed. Jaune's monster gets destroyed by a gust of wind.**

**1600 - 1050 = LP: 550**

**"OW! MY PRIDE!"**

**"Next, I'll activate Call of the Haunted to bring back the Hell Bastard," Weiss announced, showcasing her facedown.**

**"WHY WON'T YOU TELL ME WHERE MY FATHER IS!" Hell Bastard cried like a little bitch.**

"Poor Hell Bastard," Ruby said, not realizing she swore.

"So, there are cards that allow you to bring back monsters?" Ozpin thought, there's a lot of rules to know.

**"Oh, what a little moaner. I'm going to sacrifice him to summon Hell Bastard's father!" Weiss removes the son to summon the father.**

**"Have any of you seen my son around here? A whiny little putz," Hell Bastard's father said.**

**"Bring it, on bitch!" Jaune taunted.**

**"I already brought it," Weiss smirked.**

**Meanwhile, outside the Duel Arena, three guards wandered the halls. "So, in the future, card games are going to be played on motorbikes," Bob said.**

**"Yeah, sure, they will Bob," the other guard replied.**

"Man, security," Yang said, already knowing it's going to ruin the action.

"Wait a minute, card games on motorbikes?" Ren thought, staring at Nora, who's off in her little world, "She was speaking the truth."

**Hell Bastard's Father disappeared, "Time's up, ready guys; let's do this!" Weiss deactivated her Duel Disk, she and her gang ran away, "WEEISSS SSSCHNEEE!"**

**"Oh, my god, she just ran," Jaune said out loud. **

**"Hey! What are you doing here?" The whose named Bob shouted.**

**"CHEESE IT!" Jaune and Ruby ran as well.**

"GO! RUN FOR IT!" Ruby shouted, hoping her counterpart gets out.

"I see Jaune mastered the art of running away," Pyrrha said, winking at the writer, eh what? Did she make a motherfucking JOJO REFERENCE?!

**"Damn, those kids are fast," one guard said.**

**"Shouldn't we go after them?" Bob questioned, was it worth it?**

**"We could, but we could do this," one of them lights a smoke, "So, what were you saying about card games on motorbikes?"**

**Jaune and Ruby got away as the blonde wanted to see her a card. "You see this card? It's banned. It's called Monster Reborn. Luckily, the duel got called off early I would've got DQed. It's an illegal card to have in your deck," Jaune said.**

**"But Jaune, Monster Reborn is off the ban list," Ruby explained. **

**"What?!" He ran off, thoroughly crying, "I have to get out of here!"**

"Poor Jaune," Pyrrha said, witnessing Jaune crying.

"A ban list? Banned cards? Some cards are too op, I see," Qrow said, finishing his drink, this viewing was enjoyable.

**"Wait, I haven't told you that," Ruby raced after Jaune, "Jinzo is at three!"**

**"OH, COME ON! YOU GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!" Jaune cried as the screen went to black.**

"That was fun! I wonder, what's going to be the nex-"


End file.
